The Kill
by catcherinthelie
Summary: Slade's daughter is here to end the Teen Titans. But when she fails to comply with her father's demands she's beaten and left for dead. The Titans decide to take her in. But taking her in is tearing Raven apart and pushes a relationship over the edge...
1. The Beginning Of The End

I laid peacefully in the grass of Jump City Park watching my friends enjoy the beautiful summer day well most of them were. Beast Boy and Cyborg were teaching a group of children the basics of the game "Stank ball". Starfire sat on the bench feeding the ducklings which she found "most amusing". Robin on the other hand appeared serene and happy on the outside but I could feel the stress and worry emanating off of him.

"**Just relax, Robin."**

I offered outstretching my hand gesturing for him to lie down beside me on the grass. He took my hand and attempted to calm himself.

"**Sorry, it's just that Slade's been so quiet lately I can't help but feel like he's planning something."**

"**Don't be sorry after all its part of the job description of being a leader."**

"**Thanks."**

Robin responded smiling at me as he tucked a loose stand of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"**What are you listening to?"**

He pondered catching me off guard due to the fact I had forgotten I had my ear plugs in.

"**Don't laugh okay."**

"**I promise."**

I removed one of my ear plugs and put it in his ear. I blushed in embarrassment as I watched his mask furrow in confusion but at the same time restraining a laugh.

"**I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!"**

I said pushing him playfully which caused him to burst into a fit of laughter.

"**It just that I didn't know you liked Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale."**

"**Well I can relate to it."**

"**How so?"**

He questioned in mockingly intrigued tone while I rolled my eyes.

"**For starters, it took you almost a year to ask me out."**

"**It was five months!"**

"**Either way you're oblivious when it comes to relationships."**

"**I am not."**

"**Then what do I want you to do?"**

I said leaning closer to him.

"**For me to hug you?"**

I put my face in hand and shook my head disappointedly.

"**I was joking Raven."**

He said as he leaned in to kiss me when Beast Boy interrupted.

"**Raven and Robin sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"**

"**We're under a tree, moron."**

"**Lighten up Raven! As I was saying: First comes love!"**

Robin put his hand on my shoulder as his voice started to take its toll on me.

"**Don't do it Raven."**

"**Second comes marriage!"**

"**Why not? Just let me send him to another dimension for like an hour!"**

"**No. I'll take care of him."**

"**Then comes a-"**

Robin stood up and whispered something unidentifiable which cause Beast Boy to almost keel over and his eyes widen in shock.

"**You wouldn't!"**

"**I would."**

Beast Boy was out of sight in less than two seconds.

"**What did you do?"**

"**Blackmail. Now where were we?"**

Once Robin and I began to lean in to each other but I froze.

"**Raven, are you okay?"**

"**No. Something's coming."**

I said feeling faint due to the massive surge of power filter through me.

"**Titans!"**

The team assembling immediately after hearing Robin's loud voice echoing across the entire park.

"**What's wrong with Rae?"**

Cyborg asked running his scanner across me not waiting for an answer.

"**Well, well isn't the famous Teen Titans."**

An unfamiliar voice taunted.

"**Slade. "**

Robin deducted without seeing the person behind the voice. Admittedly the voice did have the same monotonous tone filled with Slade's trademark sarcasm.

"**Close but not quite on target and to think that he said you were the one to worry about."**

"**Who are you?"**

The newly found adversary emerged from the shadows of a nearby tree. The girl stood about 5'3 with waist length obsidian hair that gradually turned an orange brown at the bottom. The girl was attractive despite her obviously evil disposition but what caught everyone's attention was her eyes which were a dark blue with green flecks and her pupils weren't the usual black but a shining silver. If you really concentrated on her you'd notice her paper pale skin was surrounded by a silver aura.

"**My name isn't that important don't you think? But very well I'll give the satisfaction you're craving so desperately. My name is Sage."**

The evil villainess said sauntering forward towards the Titans causing her provocative purple, black, and silver mini halter-dress to flow with the breeze over her black leggings. Robin drew his bo-staff, Starfire readied her star bolts, Beast Boy transformed into a wolf, and Raven summoned her dark powers with an excellent poker face not even a hint of her weakness shown.

"**Sage. That sounds like Slade!"**

"**I know personally I think it bears too much resemblance to daddy dearest."**

The teams' faces all had frozen with shock as Sage merely laughed.

"**So Slade's…your father?"**

"**Very good observation Robin, any more questions?**

"**Why are you working for Slade?"**

"**Isn't it obvious? You're bound to defeat him someday it's only a matter of time! So daddy decided it was time I learned the family business so to speak. But I'm not planning on being his underling not for long at least. Question and answer time is over now it's time for me kill you… if you don't mind."**

"**Well we do!"**

Sage smile wickedly as the Teen Titans used their various powers on her. She slyly dodged Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's star bolts. Beast Boy's many animal attacks on her also proved futile as well because she just sent one kick to his side and he was down easily. Robin threw a handful of explosive birdarrangs at Sage who evaded them effortlessly and quickly ran up to Robin and slammed a crescent kick to his jaw. Raven was angered tremendously at the avid fighter and sent a hand made up of dark energy grabbing the girl lifting her into the air. But yet again she still had that same wicked grin plastered across her face and simply laughed.

"**Really this is the best you can do? Wow and I thought you would be a challenge."**

"**Don't underestimate my darkness."**

"**Your darkness doesn't even measure up to what I can do."**

The now conscious Titans watched astonished as the girl back hand sprang from Raven's grasp and landed flawlessly on the ground without a thud.

"**Now it's my turn."**

The evil girl's metallic eyes and aura glowed as two figures clawed their way out from her very being. Surprisingly the Sage didn't even show an inkling of what looked like would be excruciating pain instead her she just laughed louder with adrenaline coursing through her veins. The two beings looked exactly like Sage herself except one was black and silver lined its features and the other was silver with a black lining on its features. But they both had those same piercing color eyes as their creator.

"**What are you?"**

Raven asked as she stared with wide eyes filled with surprise. Sage sighed exasperatedly and explained.

"**I could make up hundreds of names to describe what I am but I have no time for such frivolous activities anymore."**

Sage waved her hands at her shadows like a conductor would at an orchestra. Her two shadows glided over ground. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin charged Sage's dark minions which was a big mistake. The dark beings began to pick up speed as they ran towards them but what would have been a head on collision was the exact opposite they actually ran through Sage's shadows. The attacking Titans looked around confused as to where their current adversaries were. Sage simply snapped her fingers stopping all movement from the Titans except Raven whose eyes glowed white with fury and figure shook rigidly in anger.

I stared angrily at Sage. This girl must be Slade's daughter to be this stupid. Sage returned my gaze with that same sick aggravating grin on her face that I want to beat off of her but I refrained from doing so. That's what she wanted me to do. I figured out her attack pattern easily. She was strong but refused to hit first. She said she wanted to kill us but she never took advantage of the opportunity. She played mind games but never-

"**Raven, your theories are very amusing to me. You are even remarkably close to finding my weakness but you won't have the time to find out."**

"**Then what are you waiting for kill me!"**

"**I intend to."**

The silver aura surrounding her turned black as she coiled her fist punching me out cold. So much for my theories.

Finally, that nuisance was gone. I smiled smugly at my work. All five titans down in a matter twenty minutes and Slade said this was going to be a challenge. I radioed Slade to tell him of my great achievement.

"**Father, I have defeated the Titans."**

"**Excellent but did you kill them like I asked?"**

As his words filled my ears I felt a sickening feeling in the depths of my stomach. I looked around once again at the limp bodies of the Titans they were unconscious but I could hear their feeble mortal heart beats. I turned hearing Slade's heart beating rapidly in anger. He picked me up by my neck and held me in mid-air.

"**Sage, answer my question now."**

"**No father I-I did not."**

"**I knew you would fail me. I gave you this task because I believed that you were strong enough to handle a big responsibility such as this but you let me down you meaningless, worthless, useless child."**

He threw me against a nearby tree. I could hear the sickening crack of my ribs hitting the tree with brute force.

"**But father I-"**

"**Save you excuses. You should have known not to defy my orders. Your powers may be strong but your mind is weak."**

I narrowed my eyes and stood up against my bodies desperate cries.

"**Listen here Slade. I have done more damage in twenty minutes than you could manage to create within a millennium. I am stronger, faster, smarter, and deadlier than you and if you patronize me any longer I will-"**

"**This conversation is over."**

My ribs were being to fuse back together when felt Slade's fist connect with my jaw. The sheer force of the impact sent me down once more. I struggled to get up my vision was clouded with the blood that ran from my forehead.

"**Relax, dear daughter this will all be over soon."**

He pulled out a silver laser gun aimed, and then fired at me.

* * *

_A/N:So what do you think? Please let me know because I love hearing feedback!_


	2. Questioning My Judgement

We walked back into the tower. Cyborg was carrying Sage who was unconscious and beaten up pretty badly. After Raven healed the team's minor injuries the question that was on everyone's mind was raised.

"**What are we going to do with her?"**

Cyborg asked looking to me for an answer but Raven interjected before I could respond.

"**Turn her into the authorities just like every other criminal."**

"**Friend Raven, I do not know she is seriously injured also whomever attacked her might return."**

Starfire said quietly as Raven narrowed her eyes clearly she was annoyed.

"**I don't care."**

"**Dude, I understand that you're sarcastic and the co-leader and all but don't we get a say in this?"**

"**Fine, Beast Boy we'll vote. Raise your hand if you want her to stay."**

It was quiet as everyone slowly raised their hand in agreement that we should take Sage in for a couple of days. Well everyone except Raven that is.

"**Raven..."**

"**No Robin. She's still a threat."**

"**She was beaten half to death."**

"**She would have done the same to us if given the chance."**

Raven said sternly then turned on her heel and walked out of the common's room. I ran after her like I always did when she acted like this.

"**Robin, I don't want to hear it."**

"**Give her a chance."**

"**We gave Terra a chance and she betrayed us."**

"**We also didn't give up on you after you went with Trigon."**

"**I don't think my conscience could have handled more deaths of people I love."**

Raven tensed as I felt a wave of sorrow roll of her through our bond.

"**Raven what are you-"**

"**It's not important just forget I said that."**

I let it go not wanting to press Raven on the subject.

"**I do think she really wanted to hurts us." **

"**Robin, are you okay?"**

She asked placing her hand against his cheek. I took her hand gently and put down at her side.

"**Raven, be serious please."**

"**I am. She is Slade's daughter. No one who shares his DNA has any good intentions."**

"**In case you have forgotten that you're the daughter of an inter-dimensional demon named Trigon and yet you fight crime daily."**

"**There's difference. She's evil."**

"**Like we all weren't evil once. Remember Red X? Do you remember when you ended the world? Or how about the time when I was Slade's apprentice? Or when Beast Boy-"**

"**Robin, all those things had reasons."**

"**Her reason may be that she's just lost."**

"**Why do you care about this girl so much Robin?"**

"**Truthfully I don't know it's just something about her that…"**

"**Reminds you of us."**

I nodded my head in agreement as Raven placed her hand in mine.

"**I feel like we are supposed to help this girl."**

"**I understand as long as she's good she can stay but if she tries to harm anyone especially you I swear I'll-"**

"**I wouldn't expect anything less of you."**

I said jokingly as I kissed her briefly as we went to the infirmary where the other Titans had moved Sage.

She looked better after I healed her but it wasn't much my powers could do to her. Every time I was near her I felt weak like she was sucking the life out of me. Of course Robin felt it though the bond no matter how much I tried to remain composed.

"_**Is everything alright?"**_

Robin asked mentally through the bond.

"_**It's like she's draining my powers whenever I'm near her."**_

"_**Is she doing it on purpose?"**_

"_**No it just a defense mechanism I guess."**_

Cyborg cleared his throat to disrupt Robin and I's internal conversation.

"**If she keeps healing at the rate she will probably wake up tomorrow."**

"**Wonderful!"**

Starfire's high pitched voice sent a sharp pain in throughout my head causing me to cover my ears. The team's eyes bored into me with confused and worriedness in their face.

"**You guys I'm sorry I have to get out of here."**

I didn't even wait for anyone to say anything as I fled out the room. I didn't get very far down the long corridor that led to the commons room before my knees gave in. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I tried so hard to get oxygen in to my lungs but I failing. I felt like I was being drowned. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw the stains on leotard. I heard the teams echoing quick footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly I felt the heaviness on my shoulders start to dissipate. Robin's warm embrace felt amazing as I felt that horrible feeling that she brought upon me leave. Once my breathing finally slowed down to a normal pace Robin let me go. Even though Robin and I weren't big on the whole public displays of affection I still felt that he could held on to me longer seeing what just happened but he was probably just giving me some space.

"**My apologies I didn't mean to do that. Not that I am grateful but why am I here?"**

Everyone looked at each other with wide eye. There stood Sage in all hear dark glory she even had that stupid smirk on her face which still aggravated me beyond belief but I tried my best to be nice for Robin. Only for Robin because if not for him her and her smirk would be lying somewhere in Gotham's gutter but I digress.

"**I'll be okay but next time keep your distance from me."**

"**If I recall correctly you came to me."**

"**Only to heal your ungrateful a-"**

I said unconsciously walking towards her as anger started to take over me. Robin quick stepped into the narrow space between us.

"**Raven doesn't mean that. We brought you here because you were beaten up really badly."**

I look at Robin in disbelief. I almost yelled at him but I mentally kept repeating why I shouldn't say anything. For Robin. I'll do it for Robin.

"**I know she didn't mean it after all it would be considered suicidal if she actually talked to me like that."**

Damn Robin. My eyes narrowed and I watched as Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy took a step back.

"**Suicidal you know what suicidal acting like a spoiled bitch after we took you in after you tried to kill us. We could have left you there to die. Dammit I **_**wanted **_**to leave you there! Robin's the only reason why I haven't completely snapped at you yet. I will let you off with a warning this time but if you ever talk to me like that again I swear you will regret it."**

I walked away I did need to see her face to know that her stupid smirk was gone which made me smile but even as I opened the door to my room the fact of Robin letting me go was eating at me badly.


	3. Tales From A Broken Home

Sage and the remaining Titans stood in the middle of the corridor still shocked at Raven's words which hung in the air like humidity before a thunderstorm. Robin thought of millions of things to say to try to undo the damage those words or at least lessen the awkwardness of the situation but things like _"She didn't mean it." _ or _"Don't take it personally."_ weren't going to fix anything because it was clear as day that Raven meant every single word she said. Sage stood still as a statue as she stared at the wall but not because of Raven or the awkwardness of this situation but to think which wasn't really a new thing for her because Sage unlike most villains did not act on impulsive urges. She thought, plotted and calculated every single move with every possible outcome of that choice much like her father, Slade but just the thought of being anything like that sorry excuse for a person made sickened Sage so much that her entire frame shook with rage and a small growl to escape her lips. The Titans' eyes quickly followed the sound to the corner Sage was standing in. Robin was the first to try to approach her but she ran away not knowing where she was headed. Sage was a much faster runner than Robin but she could stop the violent shaking that ran though her body so much that she fell down in the middle of the Common's Room.

"**Are you okay?"**

Robin asked helping Sage up and her expression softened but her face was still rigid.

"**No. I just require a moment to myself if you do not mind."**

Sage turned around and took a deep breath and the shaking stopped. She turned back around and said.

"**I'm so sorry about what Raven said to you she's just not too good with people."**

"**There is no need to be sorry or make up excuses after all you did not say it."**

"**It's my duty as a leader to take responsibility and there is what she said was way out of line."**

"**Just as a leader? Not that it is any of my business but are you not dating Raven?"**

"**Yes we are but I try to keep my professional life and a personal life as separate as humanly possible."**

"**That sounds like an extremely hard task."**

"**Sometimes… Why don't you sit down? Do you want something to drink?"**

"**No thank you."**

I walked around and sat down on the couch with my head in my hands gazing out at the dark night sky of Jump City. I exhaled exasperatedly and said.

"**Robin, I will you do me a favor?"**

"**Sure, what is it?"**

"**To listen or at least pretend to."**

"**Okay."**

"**I'm going to tell you my 'story'. I guess that it is only fitting due to the fact I already know yours."**

"**What?"**

"**Calm down I had no choice. When I see people I automatically see their past. But not to worry I will not tell a soul. It could be our little secret. "**

"**Sure. And I am guessing that you don't want me to tell yours either."**

"**You are very perceptive my dear Robin. Very well I guess the proper place to start would be how I came to be but I'll spare you the repulsive bits. My mother was not a saint but she was a really good person much like me. She played with dark magic much stronger than your girlfriend Raven's but my mother could never control it like I could. I do not remember her too well but what I know is that she was always attracted to danger. She and Slade met where all great relationships start…at a bar. After few too many drinks and a one night stand later my mother found out she was pregnant and surprisingly Slade was thrilled about having a child but for all the wrong reasons and sadly she didn't realize that until it was too late. He knew my mother would never allow having her child to grow up to be evil. One day my mother pulled me from school early. She said we were going somewhere far away to have fun and be happy but I knew she was lying. She knew this was the end. She was helping me pack my bags when he walked in.**

'_**You can't run from me Jade.'**_

'_**I figured you would show up sooner.'**_

'_**Traffic.'**_

'_**Well, that is very unfortunate on your part.'**_

'_**Even when you're facing death you have a sarcastic remark. Some things never change.'**_

'_**We both know that I'm going to die today so why not die a comedian?'**_

'_**Jade if you were to just let her go I wouldn't have to-'**_

'_**You know would rather die than let her be anything like you.'**_

'_**I wish you wouldn't be so difficult. I love you Jade but if that is the only way I can have her. I am truly sorry.'**_

'_**Talk about dramatic Slade or do you want me to call you Deathstroke?'**_

'_**Either would do but I prefer Slade.'**_

'_**Well Slade I am going to speak with my daughter privately so get out. There are some cookies on the counter that you can help yourself to.'**_

'_**Of course but I'll pass on the cookies.'**_

'_**Good choice. I accidently spilled arsenic into the batter while making them.'**_

**Slade laughed half heartily as he left the room my mother quickly grabbed me by my shoulders and said**

'_**Listen I want you to get the box from up top the dresser. When you open it you will see piece of paper do not read it, look at it or say it until your safe and alone." **_

**I ran to dresser grabbed the paper and but stopped dead in my tracks as Slade walked in and grabbed my mother by her neck.**

"_**Don't worry about me Sage, run."**_

"_**Yes Sage can't you see I'm giving you a head start."**_

**He said as he pressed a pocket knife to her throat. I did not get a good look at him as I slipped past him but I could hear that he was crying but I did not have the time to pity him. I ran. I ran far away from Slade. Once I was alone I looked at the paper. It was actually a drawing of a star and a hand in the center. I did not know that I was not supposed to put my hand on the hand until it was too late. An electric shock we thought out my body and it knocked me out. When I awoke I started to hear two voices that told me to do unspeakable things but I was able to manage. Then I started hearing people's thoughts and seeing their pasts that too was able to be controlled. Soon after I thought I was in control was when I fell apart. I developed a massive headache and I felt like my body was splitting in half which it was but I did not know that at the time. Then my shadows appeared. I couldn't handle all of it. I had nowhere to go, I was depressed, and my powers we're so unruly that I could my life slipping away. Soon Slade found me. He promised to feed and house me if I did a few favors for him. As you know being evil provides much of a thrill. It is even addictive when you think of it. Slade and I weren't really on the best terms as you can imagine our relationship was just strictly business. I was mad at the world and he wanted the world and that worked for the most part as long as I did not think about it. I tried to suppress the memory of him killing my mother right in front of me but sometimes my emotions would take over. I would lie awake at night thinking of a ways to get my revenge on him and once I acted out on the rage I felt towards him. My fight with Slade did not last long. He told me as I laid on the ground my lip bleeding immensely.**

'_**Sage, you are not a fool so why must you act like one?'**_

'_**You killed my mother you sick basturd!'**_

'_**You're not helping anything in fact you are giving me more reason to kill you after all you are the reason I had to kill Jade. But I blame myself for your acting out. You have been inside too long and you're bored are you not?"**_

'_**I am not doing this because I am-'**_

'_**Hush dear daughter…I have the perfect task for you to keep you occupied.'**_

**And that is the reason why I attacked you. You know what else? I feel like I am the reason my mother is dead. If it wasn't for me she could have been happy."**

I looked over to Robin who stared at me stunned. Now that someone knew I felt as if an enormous weight was lifted off my shoulders but I could feel the rage creeping upon me again. I stood up and turned my back to him so he would not have to see.

"**I think that Raven needs you now."**

"**I think so too. I'll show you to your room."**

"**Thank you…for listening."**

"**No problem."**

After I walked Sage to Terra's old room I walked further up the hall to Raven's room.

"**Are you angry with me Raven?"**

Her door slid open and she responded quietly.

"**No."**

"**Then why are staring daggers at me?" **

I asked as I gently moved past her into her room closing the door behind me.

"**I don't remember inviting you in."**

"**I am terribly sorry." **

"**Sure you are…"**

"**Just tell me what's wrong."**

"**It's nothing."**

"**Raven, don't lie to me."**

I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist but she brushed it off.

"**I'd rather not."**

"**What?"**

"**You're trying to seduce me so I'll forget why I am upset."**

"**Then tell me what's wrong."**

"**Why did you take Sage's side?"**

"**You were wrong."**

"**So was she."**

I ran my fingers my hair in frustration. I love Raven but she could be so difficult at times and that's the reason the yelling started.

"**Raven, I am done with this! I tried to ask you what's wrong but it seems like we can't even have a conversation without you bringing up Sage!"**

"**I'm only bringing it up to try to make understand that she is an evil and manipulating bitch!"**

"**Whatever happened to being nice to her?"**

"**Oh, that ship sailed a long time ago!"**

"**You know what? I just think that you're jealous!"**

"**JEALOUS? ARE YOU MAD? WHAT IN ALL THAT IS GOOD AND SACRED DO I HAVE TO BE JEALOUS OF HER FOR?"**

"**Did you know that the first stage of envy is denial."**

"**Get out of my room."**

"**That was the second stage, anger."**

"**If I tell you will you get out of my room?"**

"**Now you're in the third stage: bargaining."**

Robin said as he walked closer towards me. I don't know where he found such a ridiculous idea like that. I am not jealous of that girl. It's just…it's because…okay I admit maybe I am a bit jealous but that doesn't matter in the least.

"**I said get out of my room."**

"**Sounds like we're back to anger."**

"**I'm done with this."**

"**No, not until you honestly tell me if you're jealous."**

"**Okay, I am jealous are you happy now?"**

"**Why? You're prettier, smarter, sweeter, funnier, but most of all I love you."**

I couldn't help but smile up at him as I grabbed his hands and kissed him gently while his hands slipped out of mine and glided down to my waist hugging me to him. He pulled away and said.

"**Stage 5: Acceptance. So do you still want me to get out of your room?"**

I shook my head and my smiled widen as pushed him against the wall.

"**Your mine tonight Boy Wonder."**

"**Really?"**

"**Definitely."**


	4. The Art Of Jealousy

I looked in the mirror and stared the purple bags underneath my eyes that made me resemble an anorexic vampire. There is a multitude of reason why I did not sleep last night. One of them being the ever present sounds of the happy pairing next door which repulsed me endlessly but the fact I was still a bit edgy from the conversation I had with Robin was more of the likely cause of my sleepless night. The sun was barely over the horizon when I left my room and journeyed towards the Common's Room and to my surprise I saw Robin who was dressed in his full uniform. Once he noticed me he put down his fork and looked away from his stacks of paper.

"**Good morning…Sage what happened to you?"**

"**Unfortunately, I could not sleep."**

"**Why not?"**

"**You and Raven are awfully loud."**

"**Oh…um sorry about your misfortune."**

"**Why are talking like me?"**

"**It contagious."**

"**I guess."**

"**Why do you talk that?"**

"**I am not quite sure."**

I sat down beside him on the sofa and we sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like a millennium. Until the sound of the sliding door announced the entrance of someone and that someone was Raven.

"**Hello beautiful."**

Robin said then smiled and walked over and kissed Raven. I really think I am going to vomit. I stared out of the panoramic window as the pair behind me did who knows what. Their impromptu make out session was cut short due to the entrance of Cyborg.

"**Get a room you two!"**

Cyborg announced causing Raven and Robin to awkwardly stumble away from each other as I sensed him coming closer to me.

"**What's up Sage?"**

"**Nothing of any interest at the moment."**

"**Well as soon as Star and BB wake up we're all going to go train this morning. You in?"**

"**I do not see why I have any reason to object."**

"**So is that a yes?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Cool!"**

Cyborg said as he extended his hand and I high fived him nonchalantly.

Twenty minutes later Starfire emerged from her room. When she heard I was participating in training today she was over joyed and decided that she could not wait for Beast Boy to wake up. Starfire disappeared briefly and returned carrying the unconscious boy in her arms. She set him down gently on the sofa across next to me. I giggled at her generosity and said

"**That very nice of you Starfire but he is sleeping we should wait until he awakes."**

Cyborg scoffed as I look at him with a confused expression.

"**If it was left to him he would sleep until tomorrow."**

Cyborg tried to conceal a laugh as leaned in close to Beast Boy and whisper quietly in a girly voice.

"**Beast Boy, I love you."**

Beast Boy's eyes sprang open and immediately sat straight as his head whipped back and forth searching.

"**TERRA!"**

All the titans except Beast Boy doubled over in laughter as Beast Boy's face went a scarlet red. I was suddenly launched into a sea of memories not my own. It was Beast Boy's of course but I tried to block out what I saw because I did not want to invade on his personal memories but whoever this Terra was they were very significant to him.

"**NOT COOL!"**

Beast Boy exclaimed at Cyborg who was almost at the brink of tears due to laughing so vigorously. Cyborg mouth opened numerous times until he could form proper words.

"**Y-You should h-have seen your face man!"**

Cyborg shouted back at him while imitating Beast Boy's shocked reaction. Beast Boy crossed his arms then said in serious voice.

"**I wonder how Bumble Bee would react if she found an 'I love you.' text message sent to Jinx on your phone."**

"**You wouldn't."**

"**I would."**

"**You better run you little grass stain!"**

Cyborg yelled as he sprinted after Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire laughed uncontrollably as Raven said monotonously

"**I have my money on Cyborg."**

"**Friend Raven, I must challenge your wager because please recall that our friend Beast Boy runs most fast."**

"**I'd better make sure Beast Boy is still alive. Rae and Star could you two go and set up training area please?"**

Raven and Starfire agreed in unison and left the room. I personally was a bit shocked that she actually trusts me enough to leave me alone with Robin…or vice versa but I can care less the for her reason after all Robin is not my type what so ever.

"**Sage, are you coming?"  
**Robin asked as he approached the exit I simply shrugged and stated sarcastically.

"**As if I had other things to occupy my time with."**

Robin grabbed wrist basically dragging me to the roof where Cyborg was threating Beast Boy.

"**Snot ball give me the phone or else!"**

"**Or else what?"**

"**You're seriously asking me that while we're on the roof?"**

Robin, Beast Boy and I stood shocked with our eyes wide. Robin cautiously stepped between an enraged Cyborg and a cowering Beast Boy. With his hands up he said.

"**Calm down Cy no need to do anything rash."**

"**Okay…alright I'm cool just tell him to give me the phone!"**

"**Beast Boy give him the phone."**

"**But-"**

"**If you don't give Cyborg the phone you're putting your life at risk! Give him that phone!"**

I miserably tried to repress a laugh as Beast Boy reluctantly placed the phone in Cyborg's hands. Robin acknowledged it and questioned me in a playful voice.

"**What are you laughing about? This is a life or death situation!"**

"**You are being overly dramatic."**

"**No you should have seen when BB stole Raven's cloak."**

"**Dude, I still have bruises! Do you want to see?"**

I raised my hands up cringing away as Beast Boy started to pull down his pants. I quickly said.

"**No need! I believe that Raven really did kick your ass."**

"**I did a good job too."**

I turned around to see Raven and Starfire standing a few feet behind me. Raven was smiling which I personally though was strange to see but I if I was with Robin I guess I would do the same.

"**Friends! The course of obstacle is prepared for usage!"**

"**Wanna race Robo-butt?"**

"**You're on grasshopper!"**

I watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy dashed into the tower.

"**Last one there is a rotten egg!"**

Raven taunted as she and Starfire and Raven flew past us at great speed easily passing Cyborg and Beast Boy. I looked quizzically to Robin whom kept the same pace as me.

"**Are you not going to race as well?"**

"**Usually I would but I didn't want to leave you all by yourself. It's rude in fact to commit such cruelty to such a pretty girl."**

I involuntarily blushed but quickly composed myself before I responded in a fake out raged voice.

"**I told you earlier to stop doing that! I find it truly aggravating if you have not acknowledged that already."**

"**I also 'acknowledged' that I really need to teach you how to talk normal."**

I narrowed my eyes and casted him a glare that would make even the strongest and bravest person cringe in fear. He simply laughed and said

"**Relax 'Death Stare' it was only suggestion but if you wanted to I could teach you."**

"**No thank you I prefer the way I speak more than your slang filled nonsense."**

"**Suit yourself but the offer still stands."**

I stared dejectedly while ignoring him.

"**Smile. I was only joking."**

"**I know but I find watching your reaction very entertaining."**

I laughed as Robin pushed me playfully. I tried to return the gesture but he quickly dodged my hands causing me to loose balance but Robin caught me and steadied me and this time both our faces grew scarlet involuntarily which caused Robin to double over in laughter. I said in complete embarrassment

"**That is not funny!"**

"**Really? I find it hilarious!"**

"**I hate you Robin."**

"**Love you too Sage!"**

Robin and I continued to joke around nonchalantly but I barely paid attention all I could think about was Robin and how I enjoyed being around him even though we just became friends only few days ago.

As we exited the tower onto the shore I watched Raven immediately flock to Robin and I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy.

* * *

_A/N:Quick Question! Which Point of View do you prefer for me to write in?_


	5. Messenger

Someone please explain to me what's going on between Sage and Raven. It seems that ever since Sage has been here Raven's been so clingy and the Raven I know would rather die than show any form of affection in public. I know that Raven isn't jealous after all she told me last night that she wasn't. Could Sage be jealous? No, Sage doesn't look like a person to get jealous besides she doesn't even like me. Wait…but what if she does like me? What am I saying? There is no way in hell that Sage likes me… maybe I just imagining things…hopefully. I gently pushed Raven away and announced to everyone,

"**Okay everyone. Cyborg and I are going to run the controls. Sage, you'll be the first one up if that's alright with you."**

Sage just smiled and shrugged as she sarcastically said to me

"**I find it an honor to be first."**

After everyone assumed there places on the course I signaled Raven to press the button that was at the bottom of the hill. It didn't take long for Sage to hypnotize the team and me in her fighting abilities. Everyone was absorbed in the daring dance between Sage and the machines. Sage gracefully dodged and ducked each and every beam that was shot at her tiny form. I laughed as I heard Cyborg exclaim

"**Come on Sage cut loose a bit!"**

At Sage whom at that moment stopped dodging and sprang about four feet in the air with her signature grin plastered across her child-like features as she let her shadows out to play. My eyes, which were glued to Sage, widen in fear for her as the robot army charged at her. Sage landed without making a sound then she extended her petite arms in front of herself causing her shadows to surge forward. They both grabbed at least two robots each. Sage closed her palms into fists that were clenched so tightly I could see her bones and tendons. She pulled her fists toward herself causing the insides of the robots and her shadows to fly towards her. While she absorbed her shadows she sent a strong roundhouse kick to the fly heap of scrap metal that was aimed at her head. I looked astounded at the timer on the control board. It read that Sage had completed the obstacle course in less than forty seconds.

Sage's smile grew wider as everyone clapped proudly at her. I accidently locked eyes with her and she winked at me and smiled then Cyborg said…

"**That was amazing Sage! Okay now who wants to be our next victim I mean who wants to go next?"**

Beast boy and Star raised their hands excitedly while Raven…well let's just say if looks could kill Sage and I would be six feet under right now. Cyborg noticed this and said,

"**Eeenie, meenie, miney, Raven!"**

"**It's about time I almost fell asleep watching show off I mean Sage."**

Raven stated in her classic monotone still staring daggers at us as Cyborg started the course. Raven wasn't even three seconds in to the course when Cyborg asked me the question I knew was coming.

"**What the hell did you do?"**

"**Nothing that I know of."**

"**Really because she looked like she wanted to skin you and Sage alive. "**

"**I realized that."**

"**Robin are you hiding something?"**

"**No I just…Cyborg, can I ask you something?"**

"**What's up?"**

"**Do you think Sage likes me?"**

"**What the hell? Are you out of your mind? Raven would you and Sage to the 11****th**** power if she heard you ask this!"**

"**Which is why I would like you to not say anything."**

"**I swear if Raven comes after me I'm singing like a canary!"**

"**Okay. Now can you answer me?"**

"**Man of course you're like her best friend."**

"**I mean…"**

"**Oh…"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I think the question is that do you like her?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Yeah you do. You can tell me man."**

"**I'm serious I don't know."**

"**How do you feel around her?"**

"**I feel comfortable like everything is natural between us."**

"**How do you feel around Raven?"**

"**Like I'm walking on ice it's like I have to watch everything I say and do."**

"**Do you think Sage is pretty?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Do think Raven's pretty?"**

"**Raven's not pretty she's beautiful."**

"**What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of Raven?"**

"**Challenge."**

"**And Sage?"**

"**Easy."**

"**Well Robin from what you've told me. You do like Raven but your and Sage have more of a connection."**

"**This bad really bad."**

"**Nothing's meant to last forever Robin."**

"**But Raven and I are."**

"**Calm down Robin."**

"**How can I calm down when I like—Hello Sage!"**

"**What are you both discussing?"**

Sage asked looking genuinely confused. I tried to speak but I failed. Thankfully Cyborg covered for me.  
**"We are just talking about how great Raven's doing."**

"**Yeah she's really kicking ass out there."**

I added quickly as Sage laughed and said,

"**She is probably imagining that she is with fighting me."**

"**Well in that case I'd better go reel her in before she ruins the course!"**

Robin stated running to the battle field at which Raven laid waste to. Cyborg said

"**How much did you hear?"**

"**All of the conversation. Extra sensory Cyborg I'm surprised you did not realize this."**

"**You like Robin don't you."**

"**Possibly but Cyborg…do you think that Robin you know finds me attractive?"**

"**Attractive? Sage when did you grow up the 1600's?"**

"**That's not important."**

"**Right. Well all I have to say is stop liking him."**

"**Why?"**

"**Didn't you see those eyes Raven gave you?"**

"**Raven does not concern nor frighten me."**

"**Whatever. It's your funeral Sage."**

"**I give her my best wishes due the fact I practically immortal."**

Sage said going to join Robin on the shore. She slipped her fingers into Robin's. Raven obviously noticed and I swear I heard Raven's growl from here. This is going to be interesting.


	6. Dark Reminders

I don't know who I would like to kill first. He is holding her hand but he doesn't hold mine? I am not jealous I am pissed as I march up to Sage and Robin. I clear my throat and Robin and Sage glance at me but don't unlock hands. I, being angry beyond belief, grab their wrists and unlatch them myself then step between the two.

"**Can we talk...now."**

I said not asking but demanding. I didn't wait for answer as I dragged him off into the Tower and shut the door.

"**What the hell is wrong with you?"**

I asked him slowly as the anger added a sharp edge to my words.

"**Calm down...it didn't mean anything."**

"**It did mean anything? You NEVER hold my hand."**

"**..."**

Raven's voice lowered as she asked Robin in a quiet voice.

"**Do you like her?"**

"**..."**

"**Robin answer me!"**

Robin could see Raven's eyes glossy with tears that were about to brim over no matter what he said. Robin looked down avoid eye contact with the usually strong but now fragile Raven. Raven didn't need to hear the words to know that whatever Robin was going to say to her was signaling the end of something that was supposed to last forever.

"**I love you Raven but your just so-"**

"**So your basically blaming me for what's happening now."**

"**No I-"**

"**I really did love you Robin and I always wanted what's best for you but right now you just being an ass. If you really like Sage go for it but when she's finished toying with you don't cry to me. I have no sympathy for the stupid."**

Raven said emotionlessly as she teleported to her room leaving Robin alone to wallow in his guilt.

Robin laid across his bed unable to sleep. He glanced at his alarm clock who's red led lights read 1:00 am. Robin heard a faint knock on his door so he untangled himself from the knot that was his bedding. The sliding door opened to reveal Sage who was holding two mugs and what looked to be a picture. She smiled as she asked quietly.

"**I heard your sheets rustling relentlessly so I concluded that you were having trouble finding sleep so I decided we could as you say hang out?"**

Robin laughed as he gestured for her to come in and closed the door behind her. Robin sat on his bed and Sage sat in a chair. She handed him a mug as he said

"**You couldn't sleep either?"**

"**No, it is hard to sleep when you hear everything within a one mile radius and when you wear such attire for sleeping."**

She said gesturing to her uniform.

"**I can see where that can be uncomfortable. I have some old sweat pants and a t-shirt if you want?"**

"**I wouldn't object but they would more than likely be too big."**

"**The pants have a draw string."**

"**Oh then I will take them with great gratitude."**

Robin smiled as he grabbed the clothes from his drawer and threw them at Sage with the shirt landing on her head.

"**That was very rude."**

"**I apologize for my rudeness then."**

He responded mimicking Sage causing her eyes to narrow as her and Robin had an impromptu staring contest which ended quickly when neither of the two could contain their laughter.

"**Speaking of clothes why do you wear that uniform?"**

"**If I did not wear my uniform I would be nude."**

"**You know what I mean."**

"**My uniform was modeled after my cheerleading uniform...which brings me to this photograph."**

Sage handed Robin the picture and she continued.

"**This is me before I was...utterly transformed."**

"**Wow. You were a cheerleader...that explains why your so athletic."**

"**My appearance was normal at a time. My hair was brown, my eyes were as green as sage hence my name, and I wasn't the color of a sheet of paper."**

"**You are not the color of paper...more like the color of a corpse."**

"**You have such a marvelous way to swoon a girl."**

"**So I have been told."**

Sage rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her blushing cheeks which caused Robin to laugh.

"**Sage, what's your favorite color?"**

"**White. Why do you ask?"**

"**I just want to know more about you so I figured a game of twenty questions should suffice."**

"**Okay then what is your preferred color?"**

"**Red, of course. How much do you weigh?"**

"**Most girls would be offended by this but I digress I weigh ninety three pounds."**

"**Ninety three? Do you eat?"**

"**Yes. What is your favorite song? I find the song "Think Twice" by Eve 6 quite awesome."**

"**I don't have one. How many boyfriends did you have?"**

"**You first."**

"**I asked you first."**

"**I haven't had one yet."**

"**Your lying."**

"**No I am honest."**

"**But your pretty, nice and funny I don't understand."**

"**I have been asked out but I knew that they just desired my body."**

"**Oh."**

"**How many girlfriends have you had?"**

"**Five."**

The two had an awkward pause until Sage asked.

"**Next Question; would you rather have a pet monkey or a pet dinosaur?"**

"**Definitely the monkey."**

"**Can I call you Robby?"**

"**If only if you let me call you flower girl."**

"**Never mind that."**

Robin yawned and stretched out his arms.

"**I guess this is my que to bid you good night perhaps?"**

Sage questioned lightly as she stood up but Robin quickly stood up and held her wrist.

"**No, I'm not tired just please stay."**

Sage giggled and said,

"**I wish I could stay but what would a tired Robin do for the Titans?"**

"**I wouldn't be tired."**

"**Robin, I would love to stay up all night and talk with you but I am afraid I am feeling quite drowsy."**

Sage said while smiling somberly then leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"**Goodnight."**

She whispered as she turned on her heel and exited from Robin's room.

Sage, once in her temporary room, removed her uniform and put on the clothes Robin gave her which as she suspected where big on her. Sage collapsed on to the bed and soon fell asleep.

_Sage was thrown to ground with an ear shattering crack that couldn't be identified as anything but a bone breaking from sheer force. Sage looked up to see two people whom both were laughing. Slade and her dark shadow both began to move closer. Slade's voice echoed as he taunted,_

"_**Stupid useless girl."**_

_Slade kicked in her stomach causing her to roll in the darkness. Dark Sage rolled her black eyes and scoffed,_

"_**You are weak. You know they do not want you and you know he does not love you!"**_

_Dark Sage picked up Sage by her shirt and punched her in the jaw, busting her lip. Dark Sage dropped her and watched intently as Sage tried to collect herself from the ground. The blood trickled from her mouth. Slade crouched down beside her and cooed metallicly,_

"_**When you realize the truth I will be here with open arms. Daddy loves you."**_

_Slade ran his hand across her cheek causing Sage to turn away in disgust and that's when she saw who Robin was surrounded in a glowing white light. Her voice was strained and hoarse as she called out frantically,_

"_**Robin! Robin! Help! Help me please!"**_

_Robin appeared not hear her no matter how loud she yelled. Dark Sage laughed menacingly as she said,_

"_**Can you not take a hint! He does not care!"**_

_Sage managed to stand up disregarding her injuries and ran to Robin and hugged him tightly but in a matter of seconds he turned to blood. Sage fell to her knees and screamed in horror and then felt what was a cold steel knife pressed hardly against her neck. Slade's dark metallic voice said with deranged joy,_

"_**Like mother like daughter."**_

_Dark Sage ran in front of her and smiled wickedly as she said,_

"_**Nightie night...bitch!"**_

_Slade slowly ran the knife across her neck and blood gushed rapidly as she let the darkness around her surround her and drown her._

Sage's eyes shot open and darted frantically across the room. She relaxed when she realized it was just a nightmare. As she lifted her hand up to wipe the sweat that had beaded on her face she noticed her forearm was twisted and bent in a way that meant it was broken. Her eyes widened in shock as she ran her hand across her lip which was swollen and bleeding.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading please review :)_


	7. Things Lurking At Night

My injuries had healed themselves almost immediately when I had awakened which was very convenient on my part due to the fact I could hear Robin's door open and his thoughts approaching my door. It took him approximately ten seconds to reach my door and knock. I walked at a normal pace and opened the door I was in my uniform and my expression was listless and unreadable.

"**Um...are you okay?"**

He pondered in a cool voice that barely covered his anxiety while his face was contorted in genuine worry.

"**What brings you to the conclusion that I am not well?"**

I asked as I folded my arms across my chest and a smile was beginning to sneak onto my features.

"**I don't know. I just feel like something's...off."**

Robin responded shrugging as if it was nothing important.

"**Well, I assure you that everything is going swimmingly."**

Robin smiled as he pulled me into a seemingly friendly hug but held me as he said quietly.

"**I know your lying."**

"**I am glad you realized this...but I would rather not talk about it."**

I said resting my head on his shoulder as he stated.

"**I can respect that."**

He responded as he departed from our warm embrace. Robin and I locked stares and I could hear his mental debate on whether he should or not should not kiss me. I averted my gaze as my face began to fill with color. Embarrassment filled my voice as said.

"**You do not have to if you do not feel comfortable."**

His cheeks blazed scarlet causing him to nervously run his fingers through his spiked hair.

"**Don't take this the wrong way. I would like to kiss you but just not now."**

"**I understand."**

I smiled solemnly as he caressed my face he said.

"**You should really get some sleep."**

"**I should...but my mind is just too...overcrowded per-say so I going to take a walk. I will finally be able see Jump City without having to terrorize it."**

I said, my voice edge with sadness. I began to walk away but Robin rested his hand onto my shoulder and asked.

"**Do you want me to-"**

"**No, it is fine."**

"**But-"**

He took my hand and spun me around so I faced him. I responded back with a small smile.

"**Robin, I will be unharmed and here before you awaken tomorrow morning."**

"**Promise?"**

"**Yes."**

Robin's internal war began to arise again. As I began to speak Robin leaned down. The space between us beginning to gradually become lesser and lesser. I could feel his hesitance but he still continued until our lips met. That is when the world stopped for me. I felt weightless as Robin's arms circled around my hips. Everything moves for me at approximately fifteen seconds faster on a normal occasion but kissing Robin finally slowed everything. When the kiss came to an end I was left blushing, breathless, and wanting more. Both our faces were crimson as he said laughter coating his words.

"**Your first kiss...how does it feel?"**

"**It felt...indescribable."**

I responded lightly then said as walking down the corridor

"**Goodnight again,Robin."**

"**Be safe, Sage."**

He said walking the opposite way to his bedroom.

The bond Raven and Robin shared undoubtedly alerted Raven of what happened between Sage and Robin. Raven teleported herself into the Common's room. The room was dark but Raven felt Sage's emotions before she saw her. Raven quietly levitated to Sage in effort to surprise her.

"**I can see, hear, and feel you Raven."**

Sage said not turning around. Raven's eyes widen in shock but she quickly composed herself. Sage's childlike laugh echoed throughout the room. Sage turned around revealing her shining silver eyes that glowed brightly in the dark room. She tilted her head slightly as she said.

"**What? Surprised? I thought you would have known my abilities by now. And they say that the early bird gets the worm."**

Raven landed on the ground soundlessly and narrowed her eyes and Sage whom had that grin that she knew Raven despised. Raven responded in her classic monotone.

"**I know what you did."**

Sage rolled her eyes and replied her voice filled arrogance.

"**And? What you do propose what would be the appropriate action for you take on this situation?"**

Raven's fists began to clench as Sage continued to taunt her.

"**Are you going to be barbaric and hit me? Are you going ask me not to see him? Or are you going to yell at me?"**

Sage began to walk closer as Raven's figure began to shake with anger.

"**If you were to yell at me I would not care. If you ask me not to see him I might consider it but I still would not listen. If you were to hit me...well lets just say it will be a cold day in Hell when that happens."**

Raven's eyes began to glow red in anger which made Sage's eyes shine brighter and her smile wider.

"**Aw. I made her angry."**

Sage cooed in false sympathy as Raven hurled a punch which would have hit it's mark if not for Sage evading.

"**You should have seen Robin and I kissing."**

Sage said with a chuckle.

"**His tongue was practically down my throat. Now I realized why you dated him!"**

Raven finally caught Sage and pushed her against the wall. Raven whispered to Sage in a deadly tone.

"**Sage I have no idea what your problem is with me. I have tried to be nice to you and look where that has put me. So from now on I'm done with you and your physco bullshit. If you even so look at me in a way that I find offensive I WILL hurt you."**

Sage looked around and laughed as she inquired mockingly.

"**Is this the part where I am to be terrified?"**

Sage simply stepped through Raven's hands and continued to taunt the dark sorceress.

"**Let us face the facts Raven. We both know that your threats are empty only because you are afraid. You are afraid of the darkness that inside of you. You are afraid people not accepting you. You are afraid of loosing control. You are afraid of loosing Robin. But mostly you are afraid of yourself. What are shocked that I have known your weaknesses all along? Well this where we differ Raven. I embrace my darkness. I do not care whether I am accepted. I am not afriad of lossing control because I never had any to begin with. I am not afraid of loosing Robin because he is too lost in love to see the truth. But I must admit I am afraid of-"**

"**What the hell?"**

Asked an outraged figure that appeared from the darkness and flipped on the light switch in the Common's Room revealing Sage standing in the door frame and Dark Sage standing next to Raven. Raven stood confused and a bit frightened at the scene before her. Quickly Sage ran to her dark shadow and grabbed it causing the shadow to disappear into her skin.

Sage kept her head down as she spoke in a emotionless manor.

"**I apologize for you having to witness me...my shadow's arrogance."**

Raven opened her mouth to respond but Sage was gone.

I walked aimlessly around Jump City. The city was not much compared to many others but for what they had made me feel like a child within a candy store. People bustled around me which also meant their thoughts did as well. I blocked out most but some managed to slip past my mental barricade.

Things like;

"_Finally I can go home and sleep!"_

"_My mom's gonna kill me!"_

"_Damn! She's hot!"_

"_I hope they're not checking for DWI's tonight."_

"_What the hell is this chick doing standing there?"_

Floated about inside my mind. The bright lights of Jump City main street began to decrease as I walked further down the seemingly endless side walk. Before I realized it I was in a some what darker place. I immediately felt a wave of uneasiness over come me. I turned around and quickly began to walk towards the brights light from which I came but alas it was too late. A figure silhouetted by the poor lighting approached me. I realized whom this figure was. It was no one other than Slade.

"**We met again my sweet little Sage."**

Slade said his voice laced with gruesome sarcasm. I ran down the street and turned into what appeared to be another street but it actually was an alley. I began to run out of the alley but found myself trapped for Slade stood solidly in the only exit. He and I stood face to face.

"**What do you want?"**

I asked my voice filled with terror as I raised my hands and began to walk backward deeper into the alley.

Slade laughed as he swiftly grabbed Sage by her neck and slammed her into the brick wall. The sound of the impact was sickening as Sage blinked slowly trying to focus. Slade's vice like grip on Sage's neck tighten to the point where she was gasping to breathe.

"**I just simply wish to finish what I start is that too much to ask?"**

Sage knew that I wouldn't be long before she would be unconscious due to the massive amount of blood she was loosing and the lack of air she was receiving.

Robin was awaken due to a loud pounding on his door. He opened the door to reveal Raven who was crying and shaking. Robin impulsively took Raven into his arms and tried to calm her down enough so she could explain. Her voice cracked as she struggled to say.

"**Sage... s-something happened t-to her I can feel it!"**

Robin told Raven to wake the others and search the city. As soon as she left he quickly pulled on his uniform and entered the garage to see the face he hated the most.

"**Where is she!"**

Robin demanded not questioned. Slade cocked his head slightly as he taunted.

"**I believe that is none of your business."**

Robin pushed Slade against the wall. He then pulled out a birdarang that was sharpened and held it to Slade's throat as he shouted angrily.

"**I will not ask you this again. WHERE IS SAGE!"**


	8. Something Unrecognizable

"**WHERE IS SHE?"**

Robin demanded ferociously from Slade whom simply shrugged at his request then responded casually.

"**It is a shame now that I think about it."**

Robin's face filled with confusion and added anger as he asked though clenched teeth.

"**What are you talking about?"**

Slade practically laughed as he responded to the infuriated teen.

"**That you are wasting the precious time that my daughter soon will not have."**

Robin's masked eyes narrowed as he practically spat the words.

"**You son of a bitch! How dare you call her your daughter after all you did to her?"**

He yelled as he raised his fist to punch Slade but stopped when Slade grabbed his fist and began to pull down causing the Boy Wonder cry out in a pain as he fell to the floor.

"**Robin, do you know how much blood a person can loose before they die?"**

"**Three quarts."**

Robin answer slightly confused. Slade began to walk closer as he asked.

"**Do you know how much blood Sage can loose before she turns into something...unrecognizable?" **

"**Unrecognizable?"**

"**Yes, Robin. I wish I could elaborate more on the subject but I am afraid I am not the expert for this category besides I think it best for you to go now. After all Sage and Raven can only loose so much blood."**

A growl began to escape from Robin as he began to stand.

"**Now Robin. Do you think it is best to attack now when your girlfriends are dying?"**

Robin exhaled frustratedly as walked to his motorcycle.

"**Slade, you're one sick bastard!"**

Slade bowed as he taunted

"**I must not take all the glory."**

Robin sped off on his R-cycle which was now tracking Raven's communicator.

Raven could barely sense Sage's presence. Whether it was due to her declining health, the torrential down pour of rain or Sage's distaste for her was unclear to the dark sorceress. Raven's extra sensory soon guided her to a dark alley. Sage's childlike voice emanated from the contours on the alley.

"**Well who has arrived? Is it Raven? Perhaps she has decided to kill us like she so desperately wants?"**

Raven stood shocked at Sage's reference to herself. Which caused Sage's trademark grin to spread across her face as her childlike laugh rang throughout the alley.

"**Why are you so shocked? It is not like you have not already speculated that I was a rather...off being."**

Raven watched in horror as Sage began to stand up. Blood poured from he numerous wounds and her arm was also bent awkwardly. Raven's eyes widened as she saw something in Sage's eyes change. Sage's entire demeanor changed spontaneously as she began to cry out desperately to the dark girl standing before her.

"**RAVEN! PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE!"**

Before Raven could process her plea something darker began to take over Sage. Raven felt as if gravity began to increase as Sage let out an inhumane screech. Raven impulsively ran towards the the tiny and now convulsing teen. Sage then kicked her in the stomach causing Raven to fly backwards onto the ground.

The sound of tires screeching along the wet asphalt filled the night. Robin's communicator soon led him to the alley where both Raven and Sage's bodies laid shrew along the ground. Raven was badly injured and Sage was severely injured as well but also unconscious due to the immense amount of blood she had lost. It took Robin a few moments to process the scene before him but when he did it left him infuriated. Robin signaled the remaining three Titans to his location. When they arrived they all had numerous questions but when they saw their leader's deadly expression they silenced their inquires and helped transport Raven and Sage back to the Tower.


	9. Unexpected Emotions

Saying that Robin was angry was an extreme understatement. The infirmary was filled with a tense silence as the team stared at the door at which their leader stormed out of harshly. The three Titans looked at each other confused and concerned. After Cyborg checked the two unconscious girls vitals Beast Boy asked in effort to lighten the mood.

"**So who is going after Robin now?"**

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a look. Starfire quickly took the initiative and offered on Beast Boy's behalf.

"**Perhaps friend Beast Boy means that we should see if friend Robin is the okay?"**

Cyborg exhaled then suggested.

"**I think that he just needs some space right now."**

Everyone slowly separated into a corner of the room and the room was quiet except for the rhythmic beeping of the machines. Cyborg occasionally went to check the machines, Beast Boy flipped through a comic book he had found behind the sofa he was lying on, and Starfire fidgeted impatiently in her chair. She then stood up and asked .

"**What is it do you suppose happened to our friends?"**

Beast Boy put his comic book down and said harshly,

"**Isn't obvious? Sage tried to kill Raven!"**

Starfire and Cyborg's eyes widened at their friend's direct comment, Beast Boy continued,

"**What? We all know Sage hates Raven and lets face it, with Raven gone Robin could be all hers."**

Starfire responded slightly outraged,

"**Sage would not do such thing!"**

"**How come? We know nothing about this Sage girl except she Slade's daughter and that she's rude, inconsiderate, and hello? TRIED TO-"**

Sage flinched causing Cyborg to check her vitals again. Once her heartbeat became rhythmic Cyborg said quietly,

"**You know what I think? I think maybe Sage was trying to stop herself..."**

Beast Boy's expression softened slightly as he asked,

"**From what?"**

Cyborg simply shrugged as he turned to look at Raven whom levitated peacefully and Sage whom looked like a corpse the way the moonlight hit her face.Cyborg then said solemnly,

"**I don't know but I don't think we shouldn't let our personal opinions effect our judgment."**

Starfire tilted her head as she asked,

"**What is it you suppose we do now?"**

Cyborg then exhaled and said,

"**Wait until one of them wakes up..."**

"**How long will that take?"**

Beast Boy asked. A small smile ran across the robotic man's features as he said.

"**Judging by their vitals and wounds Raven will be up in about an hours time due to her abilities."**

"**What about friend Sage?"**

Starfire asked hopefully but from the look on Cyborg's face she knew that the odds were not exactly in Sage's favor. Cyborg began to walk towards the door as he said to his fellow teammates.

"**You guys watch over them...I gonna go and check on Robin. If anything happens page me on the communicator and please you guys...don't do anything stupid."**

The two titans nodded in agreement as Cyborg left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Robin's face held a deadly expression as he zoomed down the streets of Jump City on his motorcycle in search for no one other than Slade. He had no leagues as to where that scumbag was but Robin was determined to him and make him pay for what he did. Robin had no intentions of sending Slade to jail no he want him dead because only that was going satisfy the red hot fury that he had now posed. Robin's domino mask widened slightly as two bright head lights flashed behind him. Part of him wanted to ram his foot on the gas but he decided otherwise and spun and stopped on the still wet asphalt. Robin stepped off his motorcycle and removed his helmet just as Cyborg stepped out of the T-Car. Cyborg's face was filled with anger as he said.

"**Man, what the hell do you think your doing?"**

Robin's eyes narrowed as he said quite harshly.

"**What I am doing...I'm looking for Slade so I can kill that son of bitch."**

Cyborg walked and stood face to face with the angered boy said harshly.

"**Robin have you lost your mind? Your out here trying find Slade when Raven injured and Sage is almost dead! Your obsession with Slade has gone too far man!"**

"**Obsession what the hell do you mean? I'm doing this for Sage."**

Cyborg was furious as he yelled at Robin.

"**Sage this. Sage that. Blah blah blah SAGE! WHAT ABOUT RAVEN! REMEMBER THE GIRL YOU USED TO BE IN LOVE WITH! THE GIRL WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE COUNTLESS TIMES! THE GIRL YOU'VE KNOWN FOR YEARS!"**

Robin was silent as Cyborg face turned to disgust.

"**Man how can you forget about Raven that easily. She loves you Robin more you'll ever realize yet you don't know how bad you hurt her Robin."**

Robin said silently,

"**I'm done with this conversation."**

Robin began to walk away when Cyborg grabbed Robin by his collar and held him in the air.

"**Robin...you say you love Sage...but if you really loved her you would be by her bedside hoping that she be okay instead of trying to kill her father."**

Cyborg place Robin on the ground and Robin said angrily.

"**That man's no father. You saw what he did to her."**

"**I know... but do you think Sage sees him that way? That man's all she's got left and even though he treats her like shit maybe she still loves him... still hopes that maybe one day he'll be that father she's always wanted? Think about that before you go around taking lives."**

Cyborg began to walk back to the T-Car as he said.

"**Raven's probably up now and she probably wants to see you."**

Robin nodded as he returned to his motorcycle and both the titans sped off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The night was strangely quiet well at least by Blüdhaven's standards for he could see a couple of grave robbers and junkie or two in the distance. Slade walked though the cemetery quietly. He felt he that shouldn't be here but he continued to walk down the long aisle of graves until he saw it, "Jade Evangeline Wilson" carved on the tombstone. Slade closed his eye, took a deep breath and said,

"**Hello...Jade. It has been a while since I have came here to visit you. I would have brought you roses but I remembered you have always had a disliking that sort of thing."**

Slade removed his mask not caring and knelt down then reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a picture of Sage and placed it on to stone.

"**I figured that you would prefer that to roses...I will get to the point. The reason I am here is to apologize again...to you for everything."**

Slade stared at grave stone as if looking for an answer.

"**Not that I regret it. I am just sorry that I...that I did that to you. I know that apologizing like this will not change it or bring you back."**

Slade hesitated as he placed his hand near the engraved lettering. He continued emotionlessly,

"**Sage and I had a run in today...I enjoyed it at the time...I do not regret it...yet I am not proud of it and I do not understand that."**

Slade stood.

"**So after that I went to the Titan's I didn't ask them to help her...well at least directly. I do not know what is wrong with me Jade. I do not know why I feel any emotions other than hate towards this creature."**

With that a knife went to his throat as a husky voice said

"**Empty your pockets!"**

Slade just laughed as he grabbed arm holding the knife and flipped the man causing him to fall on his back. Slade said as he approached the would be mugger.

"**The youth these days have no respect or intelligence at all. The golden rule of being a criminal son is to not fuck with Deathstroke."**

Slade place his steel toed boot on the boy's head.

"**And the diamond rule is to not fuck with Deathstroke especially when he's visiting his wife.**

"**Deathstroke sir I am sorry!" **

"**Too bad...I do not give second chances but worry your in the right place."**

"**PLEASE DON-"**

With a sicken crunch Slade's boot crushed to boy's head. Slade laughed as he said,

"**Sorry about that... well this is goodbye for now at least and if anyone of those sick naive bastards try to rob your grave let me know and they will end up just like chubby over there."**

With that Slade place his mask back on and left.


	10. Sweet, Sweet Insanity

I am not dead...

I am not even unconscious.

My body rests here limp and lifeless upon this hospital like bed in the Titans' infirmary wing.

I can view everything and also hear everything but my body will not let me respond as if I am comatose.

Something terribly wrong has happened...

I can feel it.

The way at which they stare at me with so much disgust, discomfort, and confusion

Proves my point that something bad happened and that I may have caused it.

I should not be surprised at this for it seems that bad luck is good friend of mine.

After all,

I caused my mother death

My stupidity caused me to become this inhumane being

My powers caused me to be taken under the wing of my evil father

My ill managed temper caused the awakening of my darker side

My inability to follow direct orders caused me to be disowned by my father

And lastly,

My lack of control may have caused something that is truly unforgivable.

Whatever may have happened to my other shadow; the good one?

I hear it.

That sickening internal snicker of _her_.

I should not be this careless to think such things that coax tend to coax her out of the depths of my long lost mind.

I will not allow her to take over again.

I shall repress this demon back in to her hell so she can not enter mine.

But like everything that involves control

I tend to fail at miserably.

She is there.

Physically within in my 180º view standing at the end of my bed.

That ever present grin burning deep into my skin.

No one else can see her.

She cocks her head to the side and taunts me.

"**I truly do not understand as to why you dislike me so. After all I am you."**

If I could move I would slap her.

She senses this through the bond at which we share.

"**No need to become violent Sage. I only wish to help you."**

Help?

When has this..._thing_ ever helped me?

She is offended for the bond that at which we share is reversible.

"**When have I not helped you Sage! For without me you are only a passive whore whom allows herself to be used!"**

I know that she is trying to provoke me.

And I believe she is succeeding.

Her grin widens as she realizes this.

She crawls onto the bed and begins to crawl until

She is face to face with me.

I can hear my heart rate increase and my body jolt as she leans her face close to mine.

She says in that inappropriate child like voice of mine.

"**You pondered where you other shadow is... I could tell that she is fine, but you know me better than that Sage."**

What is she planing? I try my hardest to regain control of my limbs.

Just to satisfy that urge to cause harm to her.

She is infuriated with this.

"**HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK TO HARM ME!"**

Her hands move to my throat and push down.

My heart monitor is beeping rapidly.

Beast Boy and Starfire awaken at this and rush urgently to my side.

The panic is clear upon their faces.

Her screams penetrate my thoughts.

"**DO YOU HEAR ME! DO NOT EVER THINK THAT YOU CAN HURT ME!"**

I can harm her.

As I am doing so now.

That is her weakness.

That face.

Her features outlined in silver.

It is clear she is displeased at this.

But alas there are three reason as to why I can not harm her.

She will haunt my reality spurring them into nightmares which I admit are a main cause for my current madness.

I am not allowed to.

But mostly I do not wish to harm her...

I wish to kill her.

Her anger grows.

She pushes harder choking me.

I struggle to fight.

But this catatonic state does not allow such privileges.

She senses this too and if possible grins so much that it is disturbing.

She leans down to whisper in my ear.

"**Why do you not understand? You can never win this fight for there is no fight due to the fact that I have already won."**

My heart monitor stops.

She is satisfied and leaves.

I am awoken.

Gasping for air.

Coughing up blood.

The eyes of five

Burn into me.


	11. A Fork In The Road

Raven's was emotionally torn as she stared at her ex-lover. She wanted to be mad at him and scream at him until he would understand the pain it causes her when she sees him with Sage. But part of her wanted to jump in his arms and hold him tight forever. The dense atmosphere between the two birds was shattered when Sage's heart monitor began to go berserk. Beast Boy and Starfire, whom were closest to suffocation girl tried but they did not understand how to approach the situation and not to mention their subconscious minds yelling at them to not move forward. As expected they panicked. Raven who is more knowledgeable about medical training moved to get up but stopped when she hear the sickening sound of the machine that alerted that her heart had stopped. Cyborg ran into the room taking in the scene, his face filled with fear. Suddenly, Sage sat hunched over breathing harshly and coughing up blood. Robin ran over and pulled Sage close trying to calm the slightly shaking girl. Cyborg and Starfire went to check the machines trying to pinpoint the exact reason for this. Raven's eyes burned into Robin's back as the slowly began to regulate. Raven quietly teleported from the room. Robin noticed that Raven's presence was no longer there. He quickly let go of Sage and ran out of the infirmary leave everyone staring confoundedly. Robin raced to Raven's room. The door was open but Raven was inside but Robin could feel her presence. Robin looked around as he called out.

"**Raven...I know your in here we have a bond remember?"**

Raven emerged from the floor and stared at Robin.

"**What's wrong Rav-"**

He said about to place his hands on her shoulder but she slapped them away and said,

"**Leave me alone."**

Raven began to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I SAID LEAVE!"**

She screamed as she struggled to pull her arm away but Robin resisted and placed his hands on her shoulders. He said.

"**LOOK AT ME. Look at me and tell me what is wrong!"**

Raven shook her head and a bitter smile crossed he face as she said.

"**You damn oblivious idiot. You mean to tell me that you can't tell or see what your doing."**

"**Look I'm sorry..."**

"**No your not. You don't even have a clue as to what I am saying!"**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**I am saying that your a stupid insensitive dick who throws his ex-girlfriend/ best friend out of the window for a some scandalously clad physco!"**

"**I did not do that."**

"**Really? You broke up with up me the girl you've known for years for some random girl you just met that sounds pretty dickish to me! Oh and not to mention how you stomped all over my heart!"**

"**I am-"**

"**Why did you do it Robin? Her looks? Her body? _'Personality'?_ Or was it just sex?"**

"**We didn't have sex."**

"**By the hardest. I heard you tonight before the incident. Begging her to stay. Using that voice that never fails to swoon. I felt your emotions Robin. So don't deny it."**

"**Fine I won't. I admit I wanted Sage but I am teenage boy! My hormones run rampant and I can't always help that...Raven I care about you but your just too..."**

"**What am I?"**

"**Never mind!"**

"**No! Say it! I want to know exactly how you feel about me!"**

Sage walked in and placed her arms around Robin. She smiled at Raven as she said,

"**I could speak for Robin if you would like but I feel that I should tell you how I feel about you. Since we are being honest. After all Raven we do not need secrets. Especially with certain teammates. Any ways I feel that you are such a nice person, you have a decent body and face but your emotionally unstable, have a low self esteem, but nonetheless we all have our flaws. Come on Robin lets go."**

Sage said beginning to walk towards the door but Robin stood in the middle of the two girls.

Torn.

Unsure which path to follow

For which he choose

Will undoubtedly change a relationship

Forever.


	12. Mutual Feelings

"**I..."**

The two girls stood staring at Robin as he said.

"**I don't think that this is the time or place for this conversation. You both are injured still and need your rest."**

Raven rolled her eyes and said,

"**Liar. I think you just-"**

"**Raven, please this has nothing to do with that only with your health."**

Raven stared at Robin with narrowed eyes then shook her head and teleported out. Robin still stared at the spot where Raven was.

"**Is everything well Robin?"**

Sage asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"**No."**

Robin said flatly as he continued staring into oblivion.

"**Can perhaps I alter that?"**

Sage questioned as she went to stand in front of Robin whom remained distant. He responded his voice held a bit of sadness.

"**No, I just need some space now that's all."**

Sage shrugged as she turned to exit but stopped at the doorand said.

"**I wish I could say...say how much I love you but it seems that I don't know how to express it without someone experiencing some sort of pain."**

Sage left soundlessly. Robin stood staring for a few more seconds then he exited as well.

It has been a week since the incident involving Sage, Robin, and Raven. Things have not returned to normal. Friend Robin speaks only during battles and his voice sounds child like in comparison to his usual authority filled voice. Friend Raven confines herself to her room. I had ventured to check on her but after several knocks upon her door I realized that she would not answer me but the abundant crashing and cries I heard gave me an answer. Friend Sage on the hand of an other acts as if nothing has happened...and that is what scares me the most. Even Cyborg, Beast Boy and myself have not been ourselves lately as well.

Our room of the living is occupied with Beast Boy and Cyborg whom are not even playing video games. Friend Cyborg is doing the surfing of channels while Friend Beast Boy is staring dejectedly at nothing. I could no longer endure this painful disposition so last night I spent thinking of thing that we all could do to remove our brain's from the situation.

"**Friend Cyborg can you please sound the alarm I have an announcement to give."**

"**Sure Star."**

"**Since Sage isn't patched into the system I better go get her."**

I smiled as Beast Boy exited and the alarm blared. Once everyone was retrieved I said,

"**Friends, I do not like how everyone is not the okay...That is why we are going on a two week vacation to the beach."**

"**Starfire, we can't-"**

"**Friend Robin I am bypassing your authority as our leader and we are going the beach indefinitely. I have already taken the liberty of contacting The Titans East to fulfill our places. We shall leave after I have taken us all to the mall of shopping. Any objections will not be tolerated for I will take anyone by force if needed."**

The Common's Room was quiet as Starfire's words sank in.

"**Thank you Star it's about damn time everyone stop mopping around here!"**

"**Yeah dude! Not to mention hot girls in bikinis!"**

Robin said flatly,

"**I guess it could help."**

Everyone stared expectantly Raven and Sage whom both showed varying faces of "no". Raven spoke first.

"**You guys know that I don't **_**do**_** beaches."**

"**I apologize but I also do not like the beach."**

Cyborg shrugged as he said,

"**Fine, then you two can stay behind with each other."**

Raven exhaled roughly and teleported out. While Sage said.

"**I shall go but I will not enjoy it."**


	13. The Fact That I'm Not Sorry

_Sorry about the ridiculously long wait I'm a high schooler :)

* * *

_

I realized that Starfire had conjured up the "mall of shopping" adventure for me due to the fact of only us departing while the others stayed and prepared. In any other situation I would be thrilled to do such things but not now...not after the incident. The only thing I wish to do is to talk to Robin and some how apologize for my words. Sadly I do not see this occurring. The way Robin looks at me, when he actually does spare me a glance, is filled nothing as if he is looking through me...as if I am already dead and forgotten memory of what could have been. It was truly foolish of me to ever believe that some thing good would last in my life. But what induces a terrible sickness deep within my very being is the fact I am not sorry and this resolution was achieved by myself alone. Which scares me into thinking that maybe I-

"**Friend Sage, do you hear me?"**

Starfire questioned thus pulling me from my as they pity party. I smile and toss my hair back and responded in my most cheerful voice,

"**My dearest apologies, Starfire would you mind repeating yourself once more?"**

Starfire smiled happily as pointed towards a overly priced name brand store asking whether this would be my taste or not. I smile and nod in agreement to satisfy her. That was one of the things I have learned from Slade; avoid causing people reasons for inquire because once you let some one in it is very well impossible to get them to stop caring. Which is why I do not show my real emotions as much as the other parties of this argument do. Which is a probable cause of why I feel this way currently.

After our "mall adventure" Starfire brings me to this ice cream shop that I do not catch the name of. She orders an item with so much sugar that I gain three pounds just by viewing it. Not that I could not stand to gain a few.

"**Friend Sage what type of tasty dessert do you desire from the cream of the ice shop?"**

I smile slightly at Starfire's attempts at the English language. I almost decline but I remember my current mantra. I order a basic vanilla ice cream cup. Starfire is not talking...she examining me, her face contorted with confusion and effort. She is looking for holes in my shield. She has good intentions and I do not need my abilities to realize that.

"**Is there anything that you wish to talk about Sage?"**

Perhaps I should tell her...but actually let some one in could be dangerous. I will feel guilty if I do not give her a honest answer so I decide to give her one of the apparent reasons.

"**As you know the three sides of the argument clashed and words were thrown like daggers, especially mine, and inevitably a foul knife of mine severed a vital artery within Robin. Now he barely spares me a passing glance."**

I watched as Starfire began to contemplate my predicament. Then she asked,

"**Who do you not do the apologizing to friend Robin?"**

"**I do not believe that will do much good at this point. Robin will not forgive me. He..he does not care about me."**

Starfire assures me of how much Robin cares and how he has been moving through a difficult time. That he just requires a few more days of space and other useless words of console. Words that mean nothing anymore as the reality dawns upon me. I should have known this all along. Maybe I knew but just denied it in hopes of enjoying the few moments of happiness I could steal from these people. I should have realized that beings like me do not deserve happiness. I wish I have known that I do not belong here with such good people. And sadly I know I have to leave in order to prevent anymore of my misfortune on others.

When we enter the tower Starfire hands me one of the bags.

"**I have taken the liberty of picking an outfit for you!"**

She then runs off with the other bags to pack to help the struggling Cyborg and Beast Boy whom are trying to pack in more luggage than space the T-Ship has. I exited the garage and headed down the corridor that lead to my room. Once in my room I pulled out what I must say is the cutest dress I have ever seen. It was white with a blue and pink floral and a lace trim on the bottom. There was a knock upon the door which as when I opened the it I realized exactly what I was getting myself into.

Robin looked around nervously as he stood before Sage who's expression portrayed a mixture of both surprise and nervousness.

"**Do you have anything you wish to tell me?"**

Robin was taken aback. The sound of her child like voice seemed so strange to him now that he had went so long without it. Robin struggled to find the words he had thought out so well before he embarked on this endeavor but all that he could manage was a cliche,

"**Hey..."**

Sage looked down and shook her head in discontent. She then said.

"**It has been at the least two weeks since you have spoken to me and 'Hey' which is not even proper English is what I receive. That is great."**

Robin slowly took Sage's hand and said

"**I'm sorry."**

Sage removed her hands.

"**Why is it do you feel the need to be sorry. Your disappointment is in me therefore apologizing unnecessary and if you say otherwise I am sorry that can not see what a vile person I truly am."**

"**Fine. You are right that I am disappointed in you...but that's aside the point."**

"**Robin, what is exactly your reason for being here? If you are here for to convince me to give some sort of apology you are wasting your time."**

Sage said but as she turned toclose the door Robin's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. Robin pulled her close and smashed his lips against hers and Sage did not protest only her eyes widened in surprise. Pulling away only slightly so that their faces were only mere inches apart Robin asked coyly,

"**Does it look like I want an apology?"**

Sage smiled involuntarily. By all means Sage wanted to be mad at Robin for doing something so rash but instead she was as giddy as a school girl. It was hard to stay angry around Robin.

"**Friends we shall be leaving within a few moments."**

Said Starfire who stood at the end of the corridor smiling in a way that told she had seen everything. No sooner than she came she left. Sage looked up at Robin still smiling. Her cheeks began to turn to a very vibrant pink upon her alabaster complexion she said,

"**I believe Starfire is correct that we should be leaving or else I am afraid that I may just do something very unladylike."**

"**What do you mean unladylike?"**

Robin said smiling. Sage rolled her eyes playfully and said,

"**I think you can um...read in between the lines perhaps."**

Sage's face grew ten shades redder as she ran down the corridor to meet the others.


End file.
